Seeing Too Clearly
by LBibliophile
Summary: Anthology: Drabbles. There is a madness that comes when our illusions are stripped away. When we see ourselves as others do, and see others as they see themselves. Too much truth can be dangerous; beware of seeing too clearly. (Ongoing)
1. Daine - Fear

They never really accepted me, back in Snowsdale, but I belonged.

Then, when the bandits came and my whole life fell apart, I turned to the only ones who had always cared. With their help, I killed the bandits and freed the women taken, but my only reward was arrows and fear.

That was when it hit me. They do not see Sarra's daughter, the girl who helped Hakkon with the hawks, a part of the village. They see a wildchild, feral, uncanny, something to be driven off or put down.

And in that moment, I become what they see.


	2. Numair - Mask

When I first came to Carthak, I was dazzled. The animals, the buildings, the people; all so much brighter than anything back home. And none more-so than the young Emperor himself; I was overwhelmingly honoured by the attention he deigned to show me.

Over our six years at the University Ozorne continued to accept my company. I heard the whispers, but paid them no mind. I knew that he could be vain, arrogant and impatient but he was my friend, so I did not know him.

Then he was not my friend, and I came to know him too well.


	3. Kel - Pawns

The thought came slowly.

It began when she woke to find a dirty and crying Tobe in Mastiff when he should have been at Haven. It grew as she saw Haven's broken walls and burned buildings, the signs of battle as clear as a report. She began to suspect as she counted and buried the dead; too many, but not enough. When she saw the single strand of bright red wool – familiar, leading the way – she knew.

The Chamber hadn't told her where to find Blayce because it was waiting for her guide. And it didn't care about the cost.


	4. Wyldon - Warrior

I look at the page sitting before me. The probationer. The Girl. Keladry of Mindelan.

It is time to give her my decision.

I don't know whether to listen to my head or my heart, and they don't know what they are trying to tell me. My head says she kept up, excelled even; my heart says she needs protecting like my own daughter. My head says she will regret it later; my heart says she has a warrior's spirit.

If I make her leave, she will find another way. But she will hate me.

I want this warrior's respect.


	5. Alanna - Justice

_This is madness._

Alanna looks across the court to where Duke Roger is preparing himself. She had never liked the man, never trusted him, but had always been unable to explain why.

Until this morning, when the elemental magic of the Chamber of the Ordeal tore through the veil clouding her mind. Filled with sudden clarity, she searched his rooms; discovering the wax dolls and exposing his plot.

Resolutely stepping onto the fencing court, she looks to where her Prince is standing with his parents and bows, Lightning cold in her hand.

_This is the sanest thing I've ever done._


	6. Aly - Cheat

I glare at Kyprioth as it clicks.

"You didn't wager my summer. You waged that I wouldn't want to leave."*

I have a choice.

I could go home, apologise to mother, see my brothers; then sit around helping Da with paperwork, but still not doing anything with my life. Or I could stay. Do important work that I am perfectly suited for, for people that I care about and a cause I believe in.

…Damit. I hate letting him win, but I refuse to give up the chance of a lifetime.

He smiles. There is no betting against the Trickster.

_* Quote from Trickster's Choice_


	7. Kally - No

Kally stormed out of her father's office. He had said it; again.

No.

His Champion was the first female knight in over 100 years, and his wife an expert archer. But could she try for her knighthood?

No.

She just wanted to live up to her parents, her aunts and uncles. To be a knight, a hero. She knew he walked a fine line, establishing reforms while placating the conservatives. But could he press the issue this once, for her?

No.

At that moment she hated her father. He promised changes; but to her, the answer was always -

"No."


	8. Sarai - Heritage

Sarai looks at the man above her.

The man who she thought loved her, who wanted to marry her. The man who only cared about her ties to the throne. The man who just stabbed her father.

It is the luarin way that only the men fight; leaving their women safe, protected – weak – behind walls. That is what he sees. A room full of women, their only protector downed by his hand.

Her grip closes on her father's sword.

But the raka were led by warrior queens; and she is half raka. It is time she reminded him of that.


End file.
